


A little loss of Innocence

by RyuErrison



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuErrison/pseuds/RyuErrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's 4-13 why not post a little Homestuck?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little loss of Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story, if you want more' let me know

John looked over at his alarm clock. 7:29. One more minute. One more minute until he spent the day with his best friend.

*beep beep beep beep* 

John smacked his alarm clock and shot out of bed. He quickly threw on his clothes and brushed his teeth.

"Should I brush my hair?" He thought aloud. "Eh, why not?" He grabbed a comb and detangled his black mop. 

A motorcycle pulled into the driveway and the owner shouted up to him. "Yo John, you ready?!" 

"Coming Dave!" He yelled back down. John threw his shoes onto his feet and sprinted out the door.

Dave tossed him a helmet. "Did you brush your hair man?"

John smiled."Yeah. I forgot we'd be riding your bike."

Dave cleared his throat. "Looks nice man. Let's go." 

John couldn't see Dave blushing under the helmet, but he could tell Dave was being weird. "You ok, dude?"

"Yeah." Said Dave taking off.

They arrived at Dave's house. They played video games for hours and Dave kept looking away at intervals or excusing himself to get more food.

John took notice of Dave's behavior and finally asked him, "Hey, bro. Are you ok? You've been acting weird all day."

"Goddamit John. I can't conceal it any longer. I Like you ok? Like I like like you. So just shut up." Dave hugged his knees and hid his face.

John reached over and grabbed Dave's hand. He had to tell him. He had to tell Dave what he had wanted to say for so long. "It's okay Dave. I uh- I like you too. I was too nervous to say anything."

"What? Really?" Dave lifted his head.

"Yeah. I guess it started when we first met in person....I just always admired you in a sort of brotherly way until then." John looked away and blushed.

Dave grabbed John's shirt collar.

"Dave I uh-"

Dave kissed John. John gave into the kiss and put his hand on Dave's head.

They pulled away to breathe. 

Dave climbed on top of John and continued to kiss him. John pulled Dave's shirt over his head. Dave slid his hand down John's back and placed it on his ass.

John started to unzip Dave's pants. Dave slid his hand into into John's pants and then pulled it back out to rid John of his pants completely.

"Dave I uh- I'm getting um...."

Dave smiled. "Let me get that for you." Dave licked John's penis slowly. He looked up at John trying to embarrass him. 

John moaned softly. "D-Dave...." John couldn't get anymore words out before Dave's mouth was full of white sticky liquid.

Dave swallowed and then licked his lips. "Turn around." He said.

John did as he commanded. 

Dave licked his fingers and shoved two up John's ass. After another moment he added a third finger and John cried out a little. "Are you ready?" 

"Yeah." John replied.

Dave slowly slid his cock into John and John moaned a little louder. Dave continued ravishing John. "John, I'm gonna...."

"Just come inside!" John shouted cutting Dave off. 

After a few more thrusts Dave released his salty liquid into John.

They laid down for a few moments and panted. 

"I'm uh, gonna go crap out your come." John said nervously. "I uh....I love you Dave."

Dave blushed and furiously put his pants back on. "I love you too John."

John returned a few minutes later and they played video games until it was time for John to go home.


End file.
